Fatal connection
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Sasuke is finally captured by the konohana ninja's and is sentenced to death, But Naruto has a few complaints against that and he and Tsunade make a deal. SasuNaruSasu. UPDATED
1. Things we lose

**Title:** Fatal connection

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Warning:** none so far, but maybe in the later chapters. Maybe. :/

**A/N:** I don't usually write SasuNaru stuff, but this idea wouldn't leave my head. it was annoying me so I had to write it, I will do some more chapters soon. I like this one better then my hybrids story for some strange reason. Oh well. I will update my other stories sometime soon - but Im kinda been lazy right now XD Enjoy!

---

**Chapter one:**

Things we lose

---

Sasuke Uchiha. The name was crossed out on the small black book in the blonde's hands. He stared at the name long and hard, watching as if it would suddenly turn in to the person itself. When nothing happened; he simply continued staring at the name as he waited for a confirmation from the guard that had gone in to check that he had access. No one was to be fully trusted to go in to the holding cell, not even when they had a note from Tsunade herself. They needed human confirmation.

The guard came back from his talk with Tsunade, and gave Naruto a small stare which simply meant 'You're crazy'. This was most likely true, he had been one of the first people to know when Sasuke was finally captured by all the best Ninja in the village and had instantly demanded access to him. Even Gaara had been called out for help. After getting cornered, and his followers abandoning him so they could flee, Sasuke had no choice but to give up.

He had only caught a glimpse of his ex-team mate as he was man handled along the street, surrounded by at least twenty other strong ninja, one been Shikamaru. It had been two in the morning. Sakura hadn't been told about him been captured yet, but for now it would be best to keep her carefree until they managed to get Sasuke back to his senses. He didn't want her getting any more hurt than she already was. He didn't want to see that depressed and sad look on her face again.

Naruto sighed and ducked away from the guard as he entered the room. It was cold, dark and lonely, sadly reminding him of his own child hood. Naruto shook his head, blonde locks bouncing off his head. He took a few more steps; the guard allowed him to go forward and stepped back himself so the other could be alone.

He pulled out a hand, pushing the large metal door. Oh the smell. It was terrible; it was like walking in to a battle field of dead people. Naruto's nose wrinkled uncomfortably as he entered the dimly lit room. There wasn't much in it. But even if there was, Naruto wouldn't have been able to stop himself from staring at the figure against the wall in front of him.

It seemed the Hokage had gone to great lengths to make sure Sasuke couldn't escape. The once proud ninja looked pathetic as he sat on the ground, breathing deeply, black cloth over his eyes and shackles stretching his arms up above him. Blood and grit was staining his usually white kimono like suit, and his sword was long gone. Naruto took another step forward, taking in more of Sasuke's features. He was more muscled, but bruises and cuts were visible from his previous fight. Which obviously, he had lost.

His legs were out in front of him, one resting its knee on his thigh. He looked…Pathetic. Naruto would have cried for how humiliated Sasuke would have felt as guard did this to him, but he just couldn't. At the moment, even as weak as he was, Sasuke was an enemy and would be until he proved himself otherwise.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he turned his head in the direction of footsteps. His hands twisted momentarily in the cuffs against the wall, then slumped back. Sasuke had gotten no first aid; Naruto could tell that by the large swelling cut that was on his arm.

The nurses probably refused to go near him in fear of been killed, that wouldn't be a surprise; Sasuke was tall and had a cruel smirk that could frighten anyone. Heck, a few times Naruto had been scared by that smirk. It put him on edge.

The black haired ninja twisted his head against the wall, possibly trying to get rid of the black band around his eyes. If he could get his Sharigan working, perhaps he could change something…somehow. Naruto shook his head, closing the door behind him and letting the darkness, save for a small lamp, cloud over them again.

He took a few more steps, noticing every movement Sasuke made was in self defense. He was probably worried that he was going to be tortured, or killed for information he didn't even have. Sasuke didn't work for the group with Itachi in it; he wouldn't have any information worth looking at about that subject.

Naruto knelt down a few steps away from Sasuke, ignoring the fact his pants would probably be stained by the blood that had gotten on to the floor. Sasuke kicked out a leg in attempt to kick whoever was there. He couldn't do much more; they had put a seal on him so he couldn't use his chakra properly. To his dismay, his leg was simply caught and stilled in mid air.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as his name was spoken. He recognized that voice; perhaps it was a little less whiney, and a little bolder and manlier from when he last heard it. He paused, covered eyes flickering open as he tilted his head up toward the voice.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, voice coming out painfully soft. Naruto let his foot drop back on the ground, and sat there, unsure of what else to say to Sasuke. After all, what could you say to someone who had tried to kill you—twice! The light above them flickered as the flame weakened against the darkness. It would be out within a few hours at least.

"Why?" Naruto asked finally, a question he had wanted to ask for a long time now. He got no answer, just cold silence and black eyes staring up at him from behind a black piece of cloth. Naruto glared at Sasuke, although he knew the idiot couldn't see anything. "Sasuke, why…WHY!?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to wince at Naruto's raised voice, his head was hurting due to been hit to hurt by one of the guards and he would have preferred to die in peace and silence. Not that he wanted to Die, in fact if could avoid it he would much prefer that. It was a bit hard to look intimidating when you were shackled to the wall, so Sasuke decided he would just answer the best he could. He was probably going to be killed soon anyway, so what did it matter?

"Why? That's simple" A smile came on to his face; Even thought his body ached and his head thumped against his skull somehow he could still keep up one of his sickly smug smiles. "Because it's my purpose."

He heard Naruto take in intake of breath. Most likely out of anger. "What kind of sorry excuse for a purpose is that? Huh!?" Naruto shook slightly, filled with anger at Sasuke's apparent smugness. "I- We cared about you! We accepted you and- and you…In the end, what do you have now? Tell me Sasuke, what do you have?"

Sasuke's smile faltered, replaced by a small but firm frown. What did he have? Sasuke felt his stomach dropping. What did he have? Why is that so hard to answer? When he had his followers, and his sword for that matter he could have said 'I have power'. But now he couldn't, not when he had a shameful defeat handed to him.

He went silent, staring in the the black cloth around his eyes. He had nothing. He didn't even have friends anymore… Were his thoughts always this pathetic? Sasuke shook his head mentally. Well, he did have an _ambition_. Was that enough to be a purpose?

He couldn't bring himself to say anything to Naruto, so he closed his mouth and stayed silent. Naruto in turn stared at him, hands digging in to the stone ground with repressed anger. God, he wanted to sock Sasuke a hard one right now just so he could understand how much pain he had put him and Sakura through.

"Tch, bastard. I guess you can't answer" Naruto moved around on his legs as he watched Sasuke carefully for any reaction. Instead of anger, a small smile spread out on Sasuke's face. There was that smug smile again, great.

"Dobe, I have no reason to tell you."

Naruto would have really, really socked him one if Sasuke didn't look as pathetic as he did with his arm's chained to the wall. He wouldn't attack someone who was defenseless; no matter how much he wanted to let out years and years of repressed pain and anger. Saying he was angry would have been an understatement. He felt as if he was lugging a huge rock behind him, always having people poke and prod him, causing his anger to rise like a volcano.

"You haven't changed" Naruto said regretfully. "You're still Sasuke-teme, Still a bastard."

There was a long silence. Sasuke turned his head and rested his cheek against the cool stone of the room's wall. His arms were feeling fairly numb and his body wouldn't stop aching. Part of him wished Naruto would go all goofy on him and grab him medicine and bandages and call him stupid for running away as he treated his wounds with a usual annoyed look on his face. Saying it was unlikely to happen would be the biggest understatement in world history.

"Naruto tell me…" Sasuke let his body still, head continuing to face away. "When are they going to kill me…?"

Almost instantly he heard Naruto get on to his knees. "What!?" The blonde boy yelled, one fist poised in front of his chest. "What makes you think you will die!? No! I won't let them kill you!"

"Dobe, I'm a threat to this village, I could kill you to get out of here."

Great idea, lets tell the person who could keep you alive you could kill them. Sasuke frowned as he heard Naruto go quiet. Shouldn't he have started yelling about been stronger now that he had been captured?

"Sasuke …Ill find a way to keep you alive, Ill find a way to make sure you can join the village again…" Naruto's voice was hushed and quiet in the small room.

Sasuke would have turned to stare at him with a 'you truly are an idiot' look in his eyes had his eye's not been covered by an offending black cloth. Releasing someone who could kill you; sounded just like something Naruto would do.

The idiot had too much of a heart. "I doubt your current Hokage will allow that Dobe." Sasuke said, an eyebrow raising under the black cloth.

Naruto gave a small huff of annoyance and lifted a hand to the cloth over Sasuke's eyes. He knew why it was there. Naruto rubbed his finger over it softly, then pulled away when Sasuke turned his head.

"Like I said, Ill find a way." Naruto said, moving back on to his knees. "Even if I have to break a few rules, Ill find a way."

He gave Sasuke one more look, and then steadied himself as he got up. The smell of blood wasn't as bad as when he had entered. He probably got used to the smell after awhile. Naruto stepped back towards the door, knowing the whole time Sasuke was staring at him through that black cloth.

"But Sasuke." Naruto turned his head, eyeing Sasuke warningly. "If you run again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

What that said, he stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Now he had a meeting with Tsunade he needed to get to. Naruto stepped past the guard, ignoring his skeptical look, then headed straight towards the fifth's office.

As usual the desk was cluttered with its usual papers, and Tsunade was busy drinking sake instead of signing the documents. She was probably too tired to do anything after capturing Sasuke. All the questions that he had aroused probably put a fair bit of strain on her. Especially when Naruto had come bursting in to her office, demanding to see him.

For the second time that day Naruto burst in to the fifth's office. Tsunade, now used to this action, simply lifted her head and watched Naruto walk in. More like strut in, but she didn't say anything. By the time Naruto had gotten to the desk, Tsunade had put anything he could throw out of harms way incase he got annoyed at her for something involving Sasuke. Sasuke was a very… delicate subject when it came to Naruto.

"What is it Naruto" Tsunade asked, annoyance hinting in her voice. "If you keep on running in like that you will have to pay for new doors."

Naruto gave her a sheepish look for a minute as he turned to look at the door. For sure he cold see splinters forming where he had thrust it open too quickly. Putting on a stern look, he turned back to face Tsunade.

"Sasuke won't be killed." He said, his request sounding more like a demand.

Tsunade sighed. "I knew it would come to this point at some point, but Naruto, you going to have to deal with it. Sasuke is a danger to this village, a danger to you. If we let him free you know the first thing he will do is regroup with his followers." She explained having gone through this in her head many times before. She hadn't expected him to ask so early, but early was better than never. "We already have enough troubles with new enemies popping up all the time; I don't need him out there causing more ruckus."

"But- but couldn't there be a way! To turn him back to this village! To make him a Leaf village Ninja again!" Naruto slammed a fist against the table, making a small crack in the wood. As expected. "Can't we…Can't we do something! Anything!?"

"Well" Tsunade looked thoughtful as her eyes drifted the the newly made crack in her desk. "There is one thing…"

"What! What is it!?" He asked, looking eager. He placed his hands upon the table and leant forward, eyes wide and ears listening. "Ill do anything!!"

"You probably won't like it so listen up…" Tsunade leant forward with her hands together in front of her. "What we will do is…"

---


	2. Such as pride

**Title: **Fatal connection

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Warning:** Maybe a little weird thoughts in this chapter.

**A/N:** Pfft! Second chapter and its really long, omg I updated after one day! hip hip hooray! lol, I didn't know Id update so quickly, isn't that strange? OwO;; I should update more of my stories! Aurgh, why does this one have to have a plot I enjoy writing! Why!? D: oh and sorry if their actions are a bit dragged out ;-; but I tend to do that when I'm making a development of a relationship. Ah, but the real reason I wrote this was I hate keeping cliffies on for to long XD um and cus my insomnia was been a jerk to me D: so I jsut wrote some stuff for a few hours. Oh um and anyone who wants to be a beta reader (and is hopefully on when I'm on) may ask me -; But I can get on at any time usually, Its the holidays so no work or anything! 3 Enjoy

---

**Chapter two:**

Such as Pride

---

"Oi kid." Sasuke lifted his head up tiredly as large hands fumbled with the chains around his wrists. He couldn't see, but he had mastered his hearing perfectly. If he had wanted, he could have kicked the guy and knocked him out, sadly, he hadn't eaten anything in days so he didn't have the strength. The chains fell from his wrists with a loud clutter, only to be replaced by a chakra filled rope moments later. He guessed they were taking him out to kill him now.

The large hands returned, this time grabbing him around the upper arm and yanking him forward. He stumbled a few steps, unused to walking, then managed to keep his footing a few more steps as they pulled him along. He was finally going to leave the room. Sasuke moved his head around as he looked blindly in to the darkness covering his eyes. A few more footsteps and voices had come in to the room, some familiar. He recognized Naruto's voice, but didn't say anything to confirm it.

"Hey hey, be careful, he has to get to the house without broken arms ya know!" Naruto said loudly, waving his arms around beside him. The men leading Sasuke—dragging to be more precise—muttered rudely under their breath and slowed down so Sasuke would stop stumbling.

Sasuke refused to look in the direction of the voice, no matter how confused he was. Were they going to kill him in a house? How absurd. Sasuke mentally snorted (not doing it out loud in case it angered the men dragging him along) and shuffled faster on his feet so he could stay up straight. It was hard to walk when you had cloth covering your eyes, and sometimes painful. He had already hit his feet a number of times on rocks or door edges. Not that the guards took any notice.

A few more long walks through hallways with Naruto yelling at them every so often when they pulled Sasuke to hard, or made him walk to fast and they finally came to a halt in front of a large Building. Sasuke couldn't see through the cloth over his eyes, but he guessed it was a fairly large house by how the wind was blowing through it. Strange how hearing could understand such minuscule things.

The men let go, perhaps a little roughly, and let Naruto take over. He was strong enough to keep Sasuke in line, so they didn't need to be there. "See ya guys" Naruto said, almost sounding cheerful to have arrived.

Sasuke stood there trying to ignore the fact Naruto kept a tight grip on his arm as he pushed him forward softly. At least he wasn't stumbling anymore, that had been humiliating. The stone that had been on his feet turned in to wood. Soft wood; nothing rough or scratchy. He didn't understand why they were leaving him with Naruto, was he going to kill him, or humiliate him? Perhaps he was a little worried, but he never knew Naruto to be heartless enough to kill someone.

"Okay…" Naruto pushed Sasuke on to the ground once they got in to end of the room. He then proceeded, from what Sasuke could hear, to fumble for something on the wall. "I made a deal with the fifth Sasuke, now listen close…"

Naruto grabbed the ropes around his wrists and pulled them up to whatever he had on the wall. A few minutes passed, and he had successfully tied the ropes in to a tight knot on to a hook. Sasuke felt his annoyance rise as he realized the room was hardly different from where he had been before; still cold, isolated, but it didn't smell as bad, that was for sure.

"You have a chance to rejoin the village, but right now no one trusts you enough. You have been given to me, you're my responsibility until I decide I trust you enough, and believe me when I say it will take a long time." Naruto said, finishing off the knot he had tied with the ropes then moving to sit down. "I don't really want to do this, and I don't want to hurt you if you try and escape. But that will be a requirement if you try anything. I warn you, just because you used to be my friend, doesn't mean I will go any softer on you.

Now I have that out the way, we have to work something out. We are both–yes both of us—are going to be living in this house for awhile. Weeks, months, maybe years. That's why the Hokage has provided us with a little stock of money and food, I'm afraid my savings wouldn't pay well enough. Well anyway, Ill probably have to take a little holiday from missions thanks to you. But Ill let you go outside when I feel like you're trust worthy."

A small frown came on to Sasuke's lips. He hadn't expected this to happen, no, he hadn't expected it at all. It annoyed him, he would be a prisoner—a dog of this stupid immature blonde. Naruto had his life in his hands. Sasuke felt his stomach sink for the second time that week.

"So basically you're saying I'm a pathetic lap dog that has to listen to your every command, is that it?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and deadly as he spoke. God he was angry. He wanted to hit Naruto over the head for even agreeing to such a deal. He would also make sure to kill him when he got the chance.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped somewhat happily. Sasuke's frown deepened at Naruto's answer. Obviously the boy didn't care what he thought the whole plan was about.

"But don't worry Sasuke-teme, I won't do anything err…mean to you unless it's totally necessary!" Naruto gave a grin, forgetting for the moment Sasuke's eyes were covered. "But all that matters now is that you're going to be a Leaf village ninja again soon! By the way, is there anything you need? Other than first aid thought, I'm going to bring in a nurse before everyone goes to sleep. I can't bring in the fifth thought; she might punch you half way through the healing. Your capture has been slightly stressing for her I'm afraid."

He was nuisance to that woman even when captured? Sasuke felt the edge of his lip twitch in to a half smile. Figures. He slumped his head against his chest as he thought of the list of things he needed. Hell, he needed a lot of things that Naruto had no way of giving him. Like for instance, a free one way ticket out of the village would be useful.

"Food. Water. The necessaries Dobe." Sasuke said bluntly as he lifted his chin back up.

Naruto sniffed angrily. "Don't call me Dobe! I'm doing you a favor and you still call me that!!" The blonde raised two fists in front of his chest, looking a little annoyed. "At least _pretend_ to respect me."

Perhaps he should respect him, now that he was captured and under his control. Still, he didn't see Naruto as anything but a Dobe; the word described him. At least he thought so. It certantly described his skill in anything to do with education. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, a smile almost coming on to his lips. The overly pride protecting Naruto had shown itself a little bit there.

"Dobe. I can call you what I want. I don't remember you mentioning me not calling you that in your agreement with that woman." He stated back clearly, almost smugly.

The annoyance couldn't have been clearer on Naruto's face as he said that. The other boy stared at him for a moment, thinking of something to say back, then crossed his arms over his chest smoothly. Although it didn't give the same effect as when Sasuke did it.

"Sasuke when I went with Jiraiya, I did more than train you know. Jiraiya made me read books, and not just those strange perverted ones he writes." Naruto explained, looking quite stern as he spoke. "I'm a lot smarter now, that's why the fifth has entrusted you to me."

"Don't boast Dobe."

Naruto twitched visibly, obviously trying to get used to Sasuke's insults again. It had been quite a few years since he had been called a Dobe in such a smug matter, and how Sasuke could sound like that after been bound and taken to a room where he would be under the command of him was very annoying. In a strange way it was also a laughable fact.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some food, you wait here." Naruto left the room, but not before Sasuke pointed out he was tied to the wall and probably wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon.

Naruto came back with a large box gripped in between his hands. Inside sat a few billion containers of instant cook ramen, a kettle to boil water in, and a few bottles of water. Later on he would go out on a longer shop to get him and Sasuke some more food for the week.

He dropped the box in front of Sasuke, grabbing a packet of Ramen out for himself as he did so.

"Okay, what do you want? There miso ramen, pork ramen, original ramen, umm some rice balls Hinata made for me a while back, some more pork ramen…" Naruto moved a hand through the box, shuffling the packets around inside. "Oh, and don't touch the kettle, I already heated up the water so we could eat quicker."

"There's only one problem…" Sasuke twitched his hands and looked down at where he presumed the box was. "My hands are tied so I can't eat the food and I can't see the food."

Naruto processed this information, and then made a long 'ooh' sound. "Right! How about I hand feed you." Naruto suggested, opening his own ramen and pouring some scolding hot water in to it.

Sasuke went silent, giving Naruto a glare behind the cloth, which somehow Naruto received. The blonde let the ramen warm as he put the kettle back down and randomly chose something out of the box for Sasuke to eat. Pork ramen. He couldn't say he had seen Sasuke eat it before, but perhaps the other boy would like it.

"Okay, well how about I release you're hands. But I can't take the cloth off yet, the room isn't properly set up." Naruto waited for a reply. Moment later, Sasuke nodded his head slowly in agreement. His hands been free was better than nothing. But there was no chance of escaping, not when he was feeling so weak and tired. He probably wouldn't have the chakra to jump at ninja speed. That was, if he could undo the seal the people had put on him. Even for him that would be a difficult task.

Once again he could feel Naruto looming over him as he fiddled with the knots above his head. The rope was quickly undone and his hands fell straight in to his lap. An angry pink mark was visible where he had pulled down his hands to hard. He looked to where Naruto was most likely sitting and waited expectantly for a bowel to be put in to his hands.

He was soon served when a bowel of warm Pork ramen was placed carefully in between his fingers. From what he could feel there was a pair of chopsticks and a fork on the side of the bowel just incase he couldn't eat it properly.

The pair ate in silence. Naruto said a few words every so often, but that was about all the conversation the two got as they ate. It was slightly akward between them both.

Sasuke let the bowel clatter empty on to the ground. Now that he had finished, he had another little problem. Scrap that, a big problem. Naruto wasn't allowed to leave him alone for a second, right?

"Naruto…" Sasuke felt a little embarrassed and he leant with his hands under his chin. "Toilet."

"Say wha?" Naruto spluttered, half way through his third cup of miso ramen.

"Toilet." Sasuke repeated, this time slightly more firm.

"O-ohh," Had Sasuke lifted the cloth off his eyes, he would have seen a blush covering the blonde's face. "Well…I will have to tie you to me…or something, and tie you hands together incase you grab something in the bathroom, um…you're a ninja, you can manage."

"Aright-"He had no time to give a proper agreement to Naruto, for the boy had already started to retie his hands and tie one end to his own hands. "Hasty are we?"

"Shut up teme." Naruto blushed red. It was at times like this he was most glad that Sasuke couldn't see his face, but still, he would have to remove the cloth eventually.

"I'm not taking off that blind fold yet, so don't even ask." Naruto said, pulling himself up quickly and causing Sasuke's wrists to yank up in to the air. "You can touch the toilet to find it yourself!"

Sasuke was sure Naruto was getting a little bit of payback. He sighed, getting on to his feet and wobbling forward as Naruto set off walking towards the bathroom. It was a Japanese toilet anyway, he wouldn't have any trouble. He had worst times out in the forest when he had to go to the toilet in bushes and trees.

He remembered Suigetsu had no problem taking a piss outside, hell; he had no problem walking around naked outside either. Although Karin hated to do it quite a lot, she found it 'unhygienic' or something like that. And Juugo...he wasn't so sure about him.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. It wasn't the time or place to reflect on such embarrassing memories.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and gave Sasuke a long stare as he walked, then turned and pulled the rope forward as they reached the room Sasuke presumed was the bathroom. It was clean, very clean from what he could smell. It almost felt like it was new. Been the shy guy he was, Naruto moved to the side and mumbled something about him turning around while he 'did his buisness'.

Sasuke turned at Naruto, making sure he was facing away by pulling at the rope softly, then turned towards the toilet and leant one hand agaisnt the wall. Meanwhile, Naruto put his hands over his ears so he couldn't hear the other piss. It was already embarrassing enough having to be in the same room while he did it.

"Alright, I'm done" Sasuke said after a few minutes, pulling his kimono like suit up with the little movement his hands could managed tied up.

"Fine, now you're done," Naruto pulled his hands off his ears and turned around. "Is there anything else you need before I tie you back up?"

"Yes," Sasuke followed Naruto as he was led back through the halls. "I want to see a healer."

Naruto jumped. "Oh yeah! Well it's late now, so we will have to walk through town…" A thoughtful look came on to his face. "We will have to change your clothes, and cover your face a little so no one will recognize you…oh but it will be great for you to get back in to town! Oh wait, well I shouldn't take off your blind fold yet umm…Tsunade might kill me if you get seen...But then again..."

Sasuke shook his head and jerked his arms back to get Naruto's attention. The idiot was continuing to blabber on about different ways to sneak him in to town without been caught by anyone.

"Naruto, you can treat my wounds" Sasuke said. Naruto instantly stopped, his attention purely focused on what he was saying. "You may not be the best healer, but you know basic first aid, right?"

"Well yeah but-" Sasuke cut him off.

"Then go and grab some first aid equipment from the bathroom and that will be enough for now." Naruto gave him a long hard look, trying to find out whether or not he was planning an escape in his head. Obviously Sasuke knew what he was thinking.

"Naruto, I don't have any energy and I can't use my chakra. I won't be able to do anything until I'm back to health." Thought he couldn't see through the cloth, Sasuke rubbed one of the cuts on his arm in indication. "You can tie me back up, I won't move from there."

"…are you completely sure…?" Sasuke nodded.

Naruto gave him a small glare, then after making a decision, walked him down back in to the room and started to retie his hands. Once he was sure the ropes were tight enough, Sasuke heard his retreating footsteps echoing down the empty hallway.

Naruto would be gone for awhile, and Sasuke would have the chance to loosen the cloth around his face. He needed to see where he was been kept, and he needed to see it now. He rubbed the knot against the back of the wall, loosening it until—

"Oi teme" A hand quickly slapped over his eyes, keeping the black cloth in place. "Don't even try."

The blonde lifted his head forward and retied the knot, harder this time. It was probably a mistake to even try to get it off, now it was so tight over his eyes it was uncomfortable to be there. Well, at least it would be off sometime soon.

"I leave for one second and you try to take it off" Naruto snorted, moving to fiddle around in the first aid box he had bough with him. "Wait until I finish the room, I'm going to cover the door's inside soon. Apparently you're not allowed to be seen, or see anyone until Tsunade publicly announces you are back in the village to the people who know you."

A few bottles of antiseptic and other drugs that could heal cuts clinked together and Naruto searched for the right one. Finally finding it, he tipped open the lid and spilled some of the brown liquid on to some cotton. Sasuke soon felt something dabbing at the cuts over his body. It didn't hurt, merely stung.

"Sasuke, I just need to get the cuts on your chest" Naruto explained as he slipped the white cloth down his shoulders. Sasuke grunted and turned his head, disliking Naruto been able to see his bruises and cuts so closely. The blonde dabbed the cotton bud across each wound with care, making sure that no scab, cut or sore was missed. Luckily for Sasuke, none were deep enough to give him a permanent scar, so he would heal and his skin would go back to normal soon.

Once the disinfecting was finished, a few bandages was wrapped around his chest, arm and ankle where most of the damage had been made.

Sasuke was grateful, but didn't say anything as Naruto finished off cleaning up the bandage around his ankle.

"Ah! All done!" Sounding gleeful, Naruto shoved the first aid box to the side. Sasuke looked a lot better now that he was cleaned up- Oh crap. A curse word rose up in Naruto's throat; Sasuke hadn't had a bath or shower yet.

He would have to wait three hours until he let him have one. That would be when his bandages needed to be changed.

"What is it?" Naruto's head snapped back as Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at his sudden silence.

"Oh nothing." Naruto said cheerfully, putting an awkward unconvincing smile on his face that he knew Sasuke couldn't see.

---


	3. Are not important

**Title:** Fatal connection

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Warning:** Some swearing, and some references to umm stuff but that's about it I think.

**A/N:** I actually wrote this the same day I wrote chapter two, but I hadn't gone through and spell checked it so I didn't submit it that day. Oh and my insomnia was playing up and I couldn't get to sleep so I just wrote stuff ;-;

This story is getting to interest me; does it usually interest the author? How strange. Anyway, some action stuff will happen, but you will have to wait until Sasuke and Naruto form some sort of trust in each other or something. Yeah. Well review! I live on reviews so it'd be very much appreciated -

Anyone who knows what the black adder show is can probably spot the reference here ;D haha I love Black adder!

Toodles

---

**Chapter one:**

Are not important

---

"I.Need.A.Bath." Sasuke gritted his teeth, his fists clenching together as he stared up where he thought Naruto would be standing. At least five hours had passed after Naruto had put on bandages, but now the blonde haired boy was refusing to let him have a bath for reasons unknown.

"Look Sasuke, can't you wait until tomorrow when I can take off the blindfold?" Naruto asked as a last resort. He was supposed to keep the blind fold on as long as possible, and only take it off when he planned to let Sasuke explore the house or go outside.

Sasuke shook his head in reply, his lips fixed in a stern line. If he wanted a bath, he would a get a bath. Sasuke didn't want to sleep in his own dirt and grim again, he had enough of that back at the other room.

"Just let me have a shower." He requested as calmly as he could. "You are been a disappointing 'host'."

He heard Naruto's arms move and assumed he had crossed them over his chest. "I'm not you're host I'm you're…um, babysitter-" Naruto saw Sasuke's eyebrow visibly twitch and stopped himself from continuing any further on that. Instead he changed the subject back to what it originally was. "Plus you only have one set of clean clothes in here so far, I don't want you to sleep in them."

"I can sleep naked." Sasuke offered.

Naruto scoffed, loudly. "Oh yeah, not in my bed you won't!" He yelled loudly, a angry pout showing on his lips. "We have to share one, remember. And anyway, if we have a bath Ill have to have one with you!"

"So, we can wear towels around our waists." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes behind the black cloth. A useless thing to do, but it was sort of a reaction around Naruto now days.

"…Do you _really _need a bath?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Yes," Sasuke sniffed and tilted his head to the side. "And from what I smell so do you."

"I don't smell!!" Naruto retorted.

"I never said you did." Sasuke said back smoothly. They were getting along like fighting brothers as usual. Naruto sighed as he gave in and started to untie Sasuke hands. He would tie the other to himself again, but Sasuke would need his hands so he could wash himself. A small shudder went through his body as the words 'wash' 'Sasuke' and 'himself' were thought in the same sentence. It was going to be no fun having a bath with Sasuke, but at least Tsunade had been nice enough to give him a large bath, one that could fit at least four people. He couldn't remember what it was called, but Tsunade had said it was new on the market.

"Fine, come on then" Naruto grumbled as Sasuke blindly got up from the floor and followed him as he moved. He had gotten used to moving in the direction Naruto pulled now and didn't stumble at all this time anymore. But that didn't mean he was able to avoid the object Naruto left on the floor, such as the first aid box Sasuke had almost tripped over about an hour or so ago.

They appeared moments later in a fairly large bathroom. Tsunade had gone to large lengths to make him feel comfortable while living with Sasuke; after all, she knew how important doing this was to him. She wanted Naruto to succeed in the silent promised he had made with himself. _Bring the old Sasuke back._

"Well you can't see me, so Ill just turn around for you" Naruto said, avoiding even looking at Sasuke's direction. The black haired boy had already started to strip the clothes off his body, looking eager to get in to the water.

"Fine" Sasuke muttered, thought he had only his boxers to pull off. He remembered at one point while he had worked with Orochimaru that the man had suggested that he didn't wear boxers under the suit, but been the guy he was, he rejected as harshly as possible. He told Orochimaru to fuck off and leave him alone while he trained.

His eyes drifted from his boxers to the small seal that was just above his belly button. It was black, and had strange swirls like the one Kakashi had performed on him a long time ago back at the exam's.

As soon as he got strong enough to over power Naruto and trick him, he would make a run for it, but that would take at least a week. The seal would wear off sooner or later if he kept on feeding chakra in to it to slowly deaden the effects.

"I'm ready" He said impassively as he moved his arms forward in order to find the side of the bath tub. Naruto sighed, walking over to Sasuke (Doing his best to avoid looking down) and grabbed the blindfolded boys hand then put it on the edge of the bath as one would do to a confused child. With that done, Sasuke made a small grumbled of annoyance and slipped in to the bath, meanwhile Naruto moved as far away as the rope allowed him to and slipped in to the other side.

There was silence, then Naruto grabbed the soap and started to wash over his body. He watched as Sasuke simply sat there, washing his arms very slowly with his hands.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No idiot, if you haven't noticed I can't see where I am" Sasuke said, hands continuing to splash water over his grime covered arms. Perhaps he could find a sponge or some soap on the edge of the bath.

There was another silence. Naruto rubbed his temples with the palm's of his hands and let the soap slip out of his fingers and in to the steamy water. Sasuke would have reached down to find it, but quite frankly he was afraid he would touch Naruto's _thingy_ by accident. Quite frankly he didn't want to end up with permanent brain damage due to Naruto slapping him over the head if that happened.

Something started fiddling with the cloth over his face, then it slipped off of his eyes swiftly; landing on the side of the bath with a dull thud. His eyes widened, suddenly blinded by the bright bathroom light. He blinked a few times, pupils dilating, and lifted a water covered hand to wipe his eyes softly. If was the first time in a week he had been able to see something other then complete and utter darkness.

The first thing he saw once his vision focused and stopped blurring was a messy blonde haired boy staring down at him, eyebrows furrowed in slight worry. He stared for a moment, then blinked a couple more times.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked, moving back so Sasuke could have some more room to collect himself.

"Yeah" Sasuke managed, black eyes falling to stare at Naruto's eyes. He looked a little different with wet hair, he remembered once when they had fought it got wet, but he had been too desperate to kill him to remember all that much that had happened. Sasuke shook his head, getting rid of the lights that shone in front of his eyes. They weren't reacting well to the sudden light in the room.

"I just need to adjust; I haven't seen light for almost over a week." Sasuke finished, finally managing to get his eyes to focus properly.

"Oh, sorry" Naruto offered, reaching through the water for the soap he had dropped. Well, at least they were both comfortable in the bath now; it wasn't that different from a hot spring at all, except Sasuke was naked. Naruto was wearing a towel around his waist thought. "I didn't know they put it on you straight away."

"They were scared." Sasuke murmured back coldly as his eyes flickered around the room, taking in every detail. It wasn't as big as he imagined it to be, but it was still fairly large. There were blue walls, then half way down white tiles were paved down until they reached the floor. "I have a blood-line trait involving eyes after all. They didn't know any better."

His emotionless eyes drifted back to Naruto, taking in his appearance. His skin was tanned and had no visible scars; the demon sealed inside of him was probably the reason for that. He also was muscled as well, his figure improved from the last time he had seen him. Naruto had probably put himself through some serious battles and training to achieve what he had. He as quite handsome for a eighteen year old. But thankfully Sasuke had a growth spurt and was now a little taller than him.  
Nothing to be proud of thought, they both had just about the same body size either way.

"Oi Sasuke! Stop looking at me like that" Sasuke's head snapped back to Naruto's face which looked a little annoyed and embarrassed. "If you're wondering who's bigger, it's me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, unable to hold back a small laugh. "Year right Dobe. Dream on." Sasuke reached for the soap and flung it at Naruto with an amused look on his face. "You've been looking in the wrong place Dobe. It was over my side."

Naruto huffed, but was unable to keep the smile that crept on his face away. "Yeah whatever, thanks for the soap. There's a sponge behind you if you want to clean yourself a little better" He began to clean himself as Sasuke took his advice and grabbed the sponge so he could get himself cleaner.

Sasuke might be a total bastard sometimes, but when you got him alone, he wasn't all that bad. Naruto continued to smile as he leant down and splashed some water over his head. Actually, Sasuke was pretty nice. But he still had to be careful and make a strong bond with him so he would stay in the village.

If he understood what he had here, then perhaps he would understand what Kakashi, he and Sakura had been trying to show him all along. A small splash of water forced Naruto out of his thoughts and back to the real world. Sasuke had lifted himself out of the bath with soaking wet hair and body and was reaching for a towel. Naruto was staring. That was bad, because if he was staring he was staring at Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke's pale white ass.

Naruto coughed his hand and turned around, rubbing at his face almost feverishly. He sat in the water for awhile, letting Sasuke wrap a towel around his waist and lean against the wall as he waited for him to get out of the bath.

"Turn around Sasuke-Teme" Naruto said, eyes narrowing as he lifted himself from the bath. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around to face the blue and white tiled wall as Naruto dressed himself in his pajamas. When he was done, Naruto pulled the plug out of the bath and picked up the blind fold that lay on the ground.

Sasuke let his impassive look falter as he watched Naruto approach him with the black cloth. "Do I have to have it on?" Sasuke asked as Naruto moved to reach up behind his wet hair.

"Yes," The darkness once again covered over Sasuke's eyes, making the man almost wish he could have stayed in the bath longer "Its part of my deal with Tsunade after all."

Once again Sasuke had his hand tied and a blind fold over his eyes. He felt Naruto nudge him softly, urging him to move forward. He instantly obliged, wanting to exit the room and get some rest. The sooner he went to sleep the sooner he could devise a plan of escape. If he had to wear this blindfold every time he went somewhere he wasn't allowed he would probably go mental. But he had to admit, talking to Naruto and having a bath with him _had_ been sort of nice. In an Awkward wet and naked way.

The familiar smell of the room they had been in most of the day entered his nose; he was starting to improve his smell senses as well as his hearing. He guessed it was one good point of having to wear a blind fold just about all the time. He felt a hand slip around his, slowly leading him towards the bed so he didn't trip over any of the crap left around on the floor.

"Well we sleep here" Naruto said, stopping Sasuke before he could step on to the mattress on the floor. "Wait, I have to tie your hands again just incase."

Naruto untied his end of the rope and retied Sasuke's other wrist together, then used the rest of the rope to tie one end on to his hand again. He gave a testing shake of the rope, then fell to the bed ungracefully. He had forgotten momentarily Sasuke was tied to him and the other Ninja ended up landing half on top of him with a loud thump.

"AUGH! Sasuke get your knee off my spleen!" Naruto yelled, wincing and jerking his body to the side. Sasuke stared at the direction the noise had come from blankly before gripping blindly for a pillow and pulling it underneath his head.

"You're the one who pulled me down dobe." Sasuke muttered as he buried his face in to the pillow. "You're clumsy."

"Whatever Sasuke-teme" Naruto said back, shifting in the sheets so he could cover himself. He had almost forgotten Sasuke was only wearing a towel, but squeaked indignantly when he remembered as skin brushed against his foot. Gross, he hoped that hadn't been anything other than Sasuke's hand or foot.

"Damn it Sasuke, you been naked is distracting" Naruto mumbled, sighing and closing his eyes as he lay face down against his pillow. "You better not roll on me or something."

"You're more likely to move around Dobe." Sasuke pointed out bluntly. It was completely true, Naruto often moved around during sleepovers so he would probably do the same thing here.

A sigh came for the other side of the mattress. "I'm too tired to argue…" he heard the blonde mumbled. Sasuke lay in bed for only three minutes before Naruto had just about fallen asleep. He couldn't sleep like this; a strange buzzing was coming from overhead. Sasuke turned around, looming over Naruto and leaning close to his ear.

"You left the light on Dobe."

A sudden jerk of the head, and someone's head connecting with someone's jaw was heard, then a loud yell of pain.

The next few days were going to be mighty interesting.


	4. When feelings reveal

**Title:** Fatal connection

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Warning:** Swearing and some other mature stuff about Sasuke's…_thingy_…um yeah…not all that bad really. Not yet anyway:

**A/N:** Ive had this chapter for awhile but...forgot I didn't put it up XD' Well here's a chapter that starts to show a bit more feeling and stuff. I feel like humiliating Sasuke thought lol so I might do something to him in the next chapter Dl I'm so mean, but eh, what can ya do. He's fun to make fun of 8D Just cus I love him so much, but I love Naruto more, he's a cute lil Blondie! Well, lets just say I love them both equally then. Cus Rock Lee will always, ALWAYS! Be mah favorite character! Hope this is well written for you guys! Oh and review I want to know If I'm going to right way with this plot!

Cya next chapter

---

**Chapter one:**

When feelings reveal

---

Sun shone through light gray curtains as two large figures slumped over a large table in silence. The blonde one, Naruto, sighed softly as he put in hands together in front of him; mimicking Sasuke's pose. Sasuke in return, unable to see Naruto, rubbed his bound hands against his chest in attempt to loosen the ropes around his wrists.

"Dobe, when can the rope and cloth come off?" Sasuke asked softly, eyes flickering under the cloth over his eyes. "We've been sitting here for almost two hours now."

"I know, were waiting." Naruto answered. "When I get the signal I can take them off for you, alright. Until then, just continue to sit here with me while I look at this magazine. Id show you, but obviously you can't see."

Sasuke gave him a bitter glare from under the blind fold and huffed as he crossed his arms in front of him. Not only had getting up in the morning been bad, with Naruto hitting him in the face-again-when he realized how close he was to him, but now the rest of the day would be wasted just because they had to wait for some sort of signal. Sasuke moved his hands to the table so he could drum his fingers against the surface. Truthfully, he was just getting bored. At least yesterday the blonde had given him stiff to do. Now he just left him sitting for ages.

Just as he began to drum his fingers, a loud whistle came from outside the house. Sasuke jumped, surprised by the noise, and turned his head to hear if someone was going to come inside. No footsteps met his ears. The whistle was gone, now replaced by silence.

Naruto grinned as his arms shot up in to the air. "Yes! You know what that means Sasuke? I can take those off you! Come over here" Naruto smiled, and then saw the frown on Sasuke's lips. "It was a joke, Ill come over there."

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered. He heard Naruto clamber over to him, kicking a few empty ramen containers across the floor as he did so.

"Hey! Be nicer to the guy who's giving you a bit of freedom!" Naruto said loudly as he huffed and sat in front of Sasuke. His hands went up to the boys face hesitantly, then lifted up father to reach behind his ears and start to untie the black fabric from its knot. "Be a minute, I think I tied it a bit hard yesterday."

"You think" Sasuke muttered bitterly. Remembering Naruto was the one to tie the cloth over his eyes reminded him that he would have to stay with him for at least another week before he could even think of escaping.

The cloth fell from the black haired boys face as the knot was undone. Finally Sasuke could see the room he had been in the whole time. His black eyes instantly turned from Naruto as the boy started to untie his wrists and started to scan the room around him. It was just like a normal room, messy, a few boxes sat in the corners and a large mattress lay on the ground surrounded by a sheet and a few pillows the had been kicked off.

A moment later his hands had been released. He turned away from the room for a moment to scan the large pink bruises that had formed where the rope had rubbed in to the skin.

Once he rubbed the sore rope burned skin a few times, he lifted the black shirt Naruto had given him to wear and scanned the bandages over his chest. They were healing nicely, but he could spot a few speckles of blood that had leaked from his cuts. He sighed, then withdrew his hands from his shirt so he could look back at Naruto. The blonde simply sat there, smiling and watching him as if he was an interesting piece of art work.

"What is it Dobe?" Sasuke asked, staring right back.

Naruto jumped. "Oh! Um…well you looked really funny when you were looking around, I just…um…sorry" Naruto said sheepishly, absentmindedly rubbing his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Its fine," Sasuke felt a smile come on to his lips. "So what am I supposed to be doing today?"

"Oh right" Naruto suddenly placed a hand on the table, looking as if he was thinking thoroughly. "I remember Tsunade saying something in the letter she sent me this morning about letting us do some work, like small D rank missions that would only require us to do minimal work…So how about that?"

"You're kidding…right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto from where he had been sitting previously. "We're not kids Naruto."

Naruto hesitated; maybe he should go and ask Tsunade if they could do some better missions. But he wanted Sasuke to stay in the village. The whole reason for Tsunade setting rules and certain small missions was to make sure Sasuke would not be able to escape while he was around. He didn't want to disrespect her warnings by asking if he could do missions that would most likely end up getting him and Sasuke outside the village walls.

"Sorry Sasuke, not today" Naruto shook his head as he got up from the table. "I either put the rope and blindfold back on or you come and do some small missions with me to pay for small extras."

Sasuke instantly stood up. Rope and blindfold? Nope, he was definitely going to have to go and do the work Naruto requested. Naruto motioned for him to follow beside him before staring to walk out the door; he kept his eyes trained on him the whole time.

Sasuke quickly walked form the table so he could walk with Naruto. Had he been up to full health he would have chosen this time to run, but he couldn't while he was injured as such. A few people came in to view as they neared their destination. One was tall, shaggy with thick black hair, and the other with short brown hair. A lady and an old man, married by the look of it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto smiled and introduced them both.

"Alright! got it missus and mister! We will get on it straight away." Naruto turned to Sasuke as the man and the woman retreated inside. "Hey Sasuke-teme, we have to pick food out the back, the sprinkler broke down and everthing got really-"

Sasuke cut him off, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Fine, just stop gripping my arm and show me." He muttered angrily. The blond sighed and looked a little offended, then started to pull Sasuke to the back garden.

A horrific sight met their eyes. When the lady and man had said everything got muddy, they had been underestimating it, it was like the whole backyard was swimming in muddy water. Naruto gave the mud a reproachful look and then turned to Sasuke who was busy glaring at him.

"What?" Naruto said innocently.

A grunt was all he got in response before Sasuke gave him a loathing glare and trudged in to the muddy water. Naruto followed behind him, looking happy to be making Sasuke do some dirty work.

It felt quite nice actually. The muddy water just barely splashed under his knees, it was fairly thin and watery and there was a hell of a lot of it. He guessed the woman had a garden that had special soft layers of dirt that were put in to a large square hole before planting anything. That would explain why it was so deep.

"Oi Sasuke" Naruto chucked some of the vegetables he had found aside and turned to Sasuke with a playful grin on his face. "Come over here and get this vegetable for me."

Sasuke glared at him but never less stomped through the mud to go and help Naruto with whatever he had a problem with. "Okay Dobe, where is it?" Sasuke asked, staring down at the muddy brown water.

"Look closer, it's a tomato so it's easy to see in the water, but I can't reach it, you're taller so you might be able to." Naruto explained as he pulled mud covered hands out of the mess.

Sasuke lowered his head so his nose was barely touching the surface of the water. He couldn't see any tomato, in fact he could hardly see anything. He let an arm move along in the water as he searched for the vegetable—

SPLOUCH!

A loud amused laugh met his ears as he felt the mud connect with his face. He instantly yanked his head up, letting mud slip down his face and on to his shirt, and turned to a very amused looking Naruto.

"O-oh my god, you should have see-mfff-seen your face ha-ha" Naruto snorted as he laughed in to his hand. Sasuke gave him a glare just before he picked up some mud and thrust it in to the blondes face. Naruto jumped and let out a muffled gasp of surprised as mud dribbled down his chin.

"Hey yuck! That got in my mouth!" Naruto yelled as he spat and let his tongue fall out of his mouth. Sasuke let out a small laugh as he watched Naruto bounce around while trying to rid his mouth of the mud.

"You deserve that Dobe" Sasuke said, wiping his hand across his lips. "You pushed my face in first. I just got payback."

Naruto glared up at him as he spat in to the water. "Bleh! Well at least I didn't make you eat mud!" He shouted in defense. "It tastes real nasty! Eww, I hope I got no worms in my mouth! Yuck!"

The two argued for a while as they continued to pick up vegetables' from the mud until they could find no more. Sasuke let out a sigh as Naruto continued to go on about having mud in his mouth, and about a few other things he couldn't care less about.

"Naruto, were finished." He stated simply, wiping a hand down his arm so he could get rid of some of the mud. "You owe me another bath."

At that, Naruto rubbed his face and closed his mouth while looking slightly embarrassed to have talked all that time. "Yeah fine, let me just get our pay and we will be going back" Naruto said as he pulled his feet from the drying mud. "And yeah, we will have a bath, but you better not sleep in a towel again! That was just weird."

Sasuke snorted. That was so like Naruto. The lady and man, having been watching from the window when they heard the yelling, came out the door and passed Naruto a few notes and coins. They gave him a friendly smile, thanked him and turned to Sasuke to do the same thing, then headed inside.

"Come on" Naruto said over his shoulder as he waited for Sasuke to hurry up and follow. The black haired boy wiped his arms a few more times, then went to go and walk with Naruto back to the house.

The same trees and plants went past his eyes as they headed back, he hadn't noticed before, but they were going through a secluded path that hardly anyone knew of. He remembered because a few times as a child he had gone this same path. That was mainly after Itachi-

Sasuke shook his head, looking down at the ground with hard eyes. He wouldn't think of that, not now while he was in his home village. He looked back up at Naruto, who turned his head and gave him a small smile. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

They walked in silence until they came back to the house, and Naruto instantly threw off his sandals and rubbed his hands against his shirt before opening the door in to the house.

"Okay, you said something 'bout a bath, right?" The blonde said cheerfully, feeling a lot more comfortable that he had been yesterday.

Sasuke nodded in reply, watching as Naruto came towards him and grabbed his sleeve before leading him towards the bathroom again. They went through the hallway, which Sasuke got to see for the first time, then in to the bathroom that he had seen just last night.

"Careful Dobe, I know you like baths but do you have to grip my arm so hard?" Sasuke asked as he yanked his arm away, barely able to realease it from Naruto's iron strong grip.

"Oh, sorry, I tend to do that sometimes" Naruto replied with embarrassment. He quickly stripped off his clothes, ignoring Sasuke who said something rude about his figure, then turned on the taps and jumped in to the quickly filling bath. "Come on Sasuke! As the one sleeping with you tonight I demand you to have a bath. You smell like rotten vegetables."

Naruto swiveled his nose and Sasuke simply leered down at him. "Well you smell like rotten vegetables too" Sasuke commented as he lifted a leg and hopped in to the now knee deep water. Boy it really did fill up fast. He sat closer to Naruto than intended, but the blonde boy didn't seem to mind all that much; even if they were both fully naked this time.

"Sasuke-teme, pass the sponge thingy over there" Naruto said as he lifted a hand and pointed behind the black haired boys arm.

Sasuke peeked over his arm, then reached out and grabbed the required object. He passed it to Naruto and watched as the other boy began to wash his body. Naruto was starting to look a little embarrassed as he realized Sasuke was staring at him.

"What? Have I got tomato on me?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke shook his head but then a sponge was thrusted in to his hands roughly. He looked to the sponge, then towards Naruto questioningly. The blonde smiled and grabbed the soap this time, then thrust it in to Sasuke's hands.

"Can you clean my back for me, I think I got something on it when that mud dripped down my shirt" Naruto turned around, exposing a very muddy back to Sasuke. Sasuke gave a Naruto a reproachful look but never less moved on his knees so he could clean the others back.

Naruto splashed water on his arms as Sasuke pressed a suds covered sponge against his back and started rubbing it over the mud covered skin. The black haired boy felt the sponge slip out of his hands and hit water, causing his hand to push against Naruto's back. He felt something warm in his stomach as his hand brushed against warm skin.

"Damn it teme" Naruto muttered from behind him, turning his head and leaning back against Sasuke by accident. "I said clean my back with the sponge, not with your hand or anything Teme!"

"I know that" Sasuke said back, lingering his hand on Naruto's back for a few more seconds before pulling it down to grab the sponge. He grabbed it in his hands, and went back to cleaning Naruto's back until all the dirt and grime had been washed off. The water around Naruto was becoming a light brown now, so Sasuke quickly put some conditioner in his hair and massaged it through his scalp. Luckily he had less mud on him than Naruto, so it didn't take him all that long to wash himself.

Even thought Sasuke was been quick to clean himself, Naruto was first to get out the bath. He didn't dare turn around as Naruto started to dry and dress himself in some clean clothes he had left inside the room. Naruto muttered something about waiting outside the door, then went outside. Sasuke wouldn't be able to excape through any windows in the room he was in anyway, he was too large to get through the small one that was above the sink and he probably would make to much sound anyway. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his tingling fingers against his skin.

It was a normal reaction anyway, warm water sometimes made people feel this way. Kakashi had explained that it was a normal bodily function for him to feel this way around girls—but Naruto wasn't a girl, Naruto was a guy. A very cute guy, but never less a guy. Sasuke moved to rub a hand roughly against the tingling in his hand. It was starting to annoy him.

He waited a few minutes in the water before lifting himself out the bath. He wouldn't dare look down and see the reaction to touching Naruto's skin had caused. No, it would go away if he just left it like that. Sasuke grabbed a towel off the rack and stared to dry himself. Luckily Naruto had gotten him some baggy pants and a large black shirt for him to wear for the rest of the day.

He slipped the clothes on to semi-dry skin and walked out in to the door to see Naruto leaning against to wall. Once he was out, the blonde jumped up and smiled happily. Sasuke noticed the warmth in his stomach starting to calm down as Naruto led him back in to the sleeping and activity room.

"Sasuke, what took you so long in the bath?" Naruto asked as he entered the room. "You looked pretty clean to me when I left, and you took AGES to dress! I swear I could hear ya!"

Sasuke felt a light blush come on to his face. The reason he had taken ages to dress, of course, had been because every time a certain piece of flesh would touch his pants fabric it would feel uncomfortable. It had taken ages for him to make it stop reacting every time he started to pull his pants up.

"Mud is hard to get out of hair, and it's been awhile since I've worn these sorts of pants, so they took awhile to get on." Sasuke lied.

Naruto nodded, easily taking that as a good excuse. The blonde the plopped himself on to the mattress in the middle of the bed and started to sort through the junk he had thrown on the ground. A few minutes later he re-emerged with Tsunade's letter in his hand. Sasuke hadn't been able to read it, but he guessed it was simply about how to take care of him.

Sasuke sighed, and then went to go and sit down next to the blonde. His hand accidentally brushed Naruto's leg, making him jerk it away as quickly as he could. The blonde gave him a skeptical look, and then turned back to reading the letter he had in his hands. Sasuke had to once again remind himself it was simply his hormones acting up due to been in hot water.

Only problem was…he wasn't in hot water anymore. He was just with Naruto. Sasuke fisted a hand and rubbed it against his temple. No those thoughts were wrong, he couldn't think of Naruto that way. It was just a passing feeling that would go away soon. Yes that was right, he had felt this feeling once before and it had gone away. After all, it was just hormones, nothing more.

When he went to sleep and woke up in the morning everything would be the same again and he wouldn't have any troubles with the problem. Sasuke sighed and looked over at Naruto as he read the letter. He would have to escape soon, but he knew, thought he didn't want to admit it, that the blonde would probably be smart enough to tie him up before going to sleep.

--


	5. That result in pain

Title: Fatal connection

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

Warning: A little sexual things, this time its M for sure.

A/N: Mmm, my own story made me sad. Oh the irony D: Here we go, some angst for you all! Oh yes, I had this chapter for AGES, but I thought it was SO corney that I couldn't post it up ;; Poor Naru-chan, Sasukes such a bastard, just wait till he gets back to Konoha XD Tsunade's gonna kill him (not literally of course)

---

Chapter one:

That result in pain

---

Water fell down Sasuke skin as he sat in the bath, washing his arms softly as the loud mouth blonde known as Naruto sat in there with him, frowning and looking around for the soap. He looked over at Naruto, eyes flickering as the blonde's hand accidentally brushed his leg. Such a minor touch still made his skin feel warm when they were together in the bath.

He jerked his leg away quickly, trying to avoid the warm feeling that was speeding through his stomach. Naruto looked confused and lent forward on his knees, innocent blue eyes trailing down his body. Naruto been so close was making him hot. Almost burning.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked, moving forward to place a soft hand on Sasuke thigh. "Is one of your cuts sore or something?"

Sasuke shook his head. "N-no it's nothing…" He mumbled quietly.

"But you're face's so flushed…" Naruto pointed out, moving closer so he could put a hand on Sasuke cheek, caressing softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed Sasuke…"

"W-What?" Sasuke's eyes widened, head turning to the blonde who smiled, hand still on his cheek. The blonde's chest felt surprisingly warm against his side.

"You don't have to be embarrassed of how you feel" Naruto said softly, breathing against his neck ever so sweetly. "I feel the same…"

Sasuke eyes widened.

"I feel the same…"

The warmth was still there, getting even warmer as the blonde moved to pull his arms around his sides, one hand moving to entangle with his. The flush on his face got darker as he turned to Naruto who stared up at him innocently, a small blush also tinting across his whiskered cheeks.

"Please…Sasuke, I want you…"

Sasuke jumped up in bed, sweat dripping off his forehead from the impact of the dream. He stared forward for a few minutes to recollect himself, hands gripping the sheets to calm his raging lower warmth. The black haired boy gave a sigh, checking that Naruto was still asleep beside him, and rubbed his tied hands over his forehead.

He had been having these dreams every day for over a week now, and so far he hadn't even gotten time alone to try and 'release' the feeling he was having in his stomach. Naruto was watching him all the time. By all the time, Sasuke meant twenty four seven, even now Naruto had tied his foot to Sasuke's just to make sure he wouldn't try to escape. But at least the blindfold had been taken off.

Sasuke pulled the sheets off his lower half so he could cool down his body; it was summer so the nights were very hot. It didn't help that he had to sleep next to another person. Naruto stirred beside him, mumbling and smiling in his sleep. He often did that when Sasuke woke up from his dreams.

They had been getting worse by the day, the one he had just had was a little better than some of the other ones, which were so bad he had to repeat all the jutsu's in his head he could think of until it disappeared from his mind, but that didn't mean it didn't keep him awake. He had been unable to escape due to been so tired all the time, one would think he was getting insomnia.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead a little more, then lent back down in the bed. The sun was coming up and Naruto would be up soon so there was no point in going back to sleep. He may as well try and calm the fire in his stomach a little while he waited for the blonde to awaken.

Eying the blonde every so often he reached across his stomach with warm fingers and carefully started to stroke across his lower regions. Sasuke found it difficult not to let out a small repressed moan of surprise as he touched the tender skin for the first time in weeks. The only problem was the more he touched it the harder it got to keep quiet.

He pushed a hand against the skin again and lent over his legs, rope tied hands rubbing sorely in the process of the lust giving action. His legs rocked slowly and sweat beaded down his forehead as heat pooled up his stomach and thighs and added to the already burning sensation from the hot weather. It felt as if he was in a volcano.

Naruto stirred next to him, eyes opening unnoticed by the black haired boy. Sasuke moved a few more times, breath coming out in pants as he failed in keeping his hand movements to a minimum.

"S-Sasuke?" The voice of the blonde made Sasuke's eyes widen and he jumped, hands pulling out of his pants and causing him to jerk himself in a painful way. The coolness of the floor radiated through his shirt as he tried his best to recompose himself. Meanwhile Naruto blinked a few times, blue eyes wide and staring as he eyed Sasuke with slight confusion and some...interest.

"You were..." Naruto closed his mouth, wondering whether or not to laugh at Sasuke or look disgusted.

"Y-yeah" Sasuke said uncomfortable and dragged himself back on to the bed. He stared at Naruto for a moment, a slight blush on his face and let his hands pull the sheet back over his stomach. The the strangest thing happened just as he got comfortable. Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke stared, obviously not as amused as the hysterical blue eyed blonde.

"Whats so funny dobe!?" Sasuke asked, finding it hard not to keep the demanding tones out of his voice. Naruto scurried to his feet, unable to hold the giggle producing from his throat.

"S-sorry its just," He took a calming breath and smiled. "Your face reminded me of the old times, that time you made a mistake with Kakashi and he threw you in to the lake like he did to me that one time with the bells. You looked so embarrassed! It was the first time I had ever seen you like that" Naruto sighed dreamily and started to pick his clothes off the ground.

He wasn't sure why but Sasuke found himself staring at the blonde and just resisting the urge to put his arms around him. To show him he was still that person. Wait, No, he was getting attached. Sasuke quickly brought his eyes away from the beautiful tan skin and got up from the bed so Naruto could undo his bonds. As much as the blonde made him smile, blush, grin...it was lust. simply lust. This lust, this feeling...he would not let it get in his way.

He repeated that to himself a few times as he felt the same fingers he lusted over untie the ropes from his wrists. "S-so what are we doing today" Sasuke asked, unable to stop himself from stuttering the first word as Naruto rubbed his rope burned wrists a little. "Another crappy low ranked mission Dobe?"

To his surprise Naruto shook his head. "No, we have to go in to the forest this time. Its been a week and you haven't run away, so we have a better mission!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke felt his head lift with hope of escape. Waiting for the right moment did pay off! "We have to find some sort of ingredient for Sakura-chan-" Sasuke felt his stomach twist at the name "-Because she ran out."

"Alright...Ill get dressed..." Sasuke started as he grabbed his clothes. "And I'll meet you in a minute..."

The Sharingan user dressed himself in simple ninja clothes and hauled himself up from the ground. Whatever had been put upon him to stop his chakra from been used was now released, but he would have to lower his levels to make sure Naruto didn't find out. But he doubt he would, Naruto trusted him so much now the blonde was outside the room while waiting for him, not inside. But then again Sasuke didn't know if there was even another way out the small house.

Now dressed and ready for the mission Sasuke headed outside and was instantly greeted with a large smile and two beautiful blue eyes. He noticed his rivals eyes flicker down his body, scanning for anything he may have taken out of the room.

"Alright, all clear!" Naruto turned and grabbed Sasuke by the sleeve to make sure he would follow. "Lets go Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke nodded, thought disliking the name 'teme' and followed a few steps beside Naruto. Sasuke was unsuccessfully trying to pry his sleeve from under the blonde's grip.

"You don't have to grip on to my sleeve, dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Are you going to let go or not."

"Oh, oopse! sorry" Naruto chirped as he let the sleeve drop out of his hand. "I forgot I was holding on to you."

Sasuke gave him a suspicious glare then crossed his arms over his chest and followed Naruto. The blonde quickly went in to a half run, making his excitement of going to the the forest more obvious. Sasuke had no idea why Naruto would be excited, after all he wasn't the one who was going to escape and rejoin his followers.

Soon the wonderful sight of the lush green forest met their eyes. Naruto spared a glance back at Sasuke and the village then stepped forward towards the grassy floor, feet making small cracking sounds as he stepped through heat absorbed Grass. Sasuke was only two steps behind him, letting plans form in to his mind. He was careful not to let his chakra, expression or attitude slip just in case Naruto would suddenly notice the difference.

The large walls were soon behind them along with the village and all of its inhabitants. Now trees, animals grass and all sorts of bushes surrounded them. Sasuke found himself strangely enough cheerfully aware of the beauty around him, that and it gave him another reason not to stare at Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, go in a little further and we will arrive around the spot that has the plant" Naruto said cheerfully as he looked over his shoulder and rose his arms up towards the sky in a relaxed motion. Sasuke tried his best to look relaxed as well but found it difficult as his plan set in to motion.

"Alright" Sasuke said in reply, voice coming out stale and cold. Obviously Naruto noticed for he blinked a few times then turned back towards the bush covered scene in front of him. They were getting deeper and deeper in to the lanky and large forest. A few times Sasuke sensed little animals running through the grass but he simply dismissed him, they were a sign that he would soon be able to get his plan in motion.

"Hey Sasuke..." Sasuke almost jumped out of surprise of how depressed the blonde's voice sounded "I'm sorry...I kept you locked up so long, I'm sorry those guards hurt you...I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but if you were angry before because of that, just tell me alright...but at least enjoy the time out here while you can."

A deep burning of confusion started to burn up Sasuke's stomach to his chest where his heart did a few flips. "It's fine" He said with some effort, avoiding Naruto stare.

'too attacked to attached to attached' Sasuke stared at Naruto as the blonde went back to walking. He would have to do it now before his...emotions gave in on him. He had to do it. He had to get Naruto out of the way so he could kill his brother. So he could avenge his family and finally have peace.

He wouldn't give in to love- no. Lust.

Sasuke lifted his hand just as Naruto turned his to face him and hit the blonde across the side of the head, watching as he stumbled a few times, eyes wide and perhaps a little sad and fell in to a tree. A groan escaped the others lips and Sasuke took this chance to dash off towards the inner forest.

"SASUKE!" Something warm grabbed his waist and he moments later found a fist bunched up against his forehead. A large bout of pain tremored through his forehead as Naruto punched him backwards in to the tree he had previously jumped on. Sasuke winced as he quickly got himself up and dashed towards Naruto, going in for another strike.

"What the hell!?" Naruto dodged him quickly and hit with his own strike that Sasuke easily countered. The black haired boy grabbed Naruto wrist and pulled him forwards whilst lifting a leg and set a painful blow against his stomach. Naruto coughed, eyes wide as blood dripped down his chin.

He was hazed for a moment, falling forward against Sasuke and eyes almost rolling back as pain cascaded through his body. Sasuke winced as he once again hit Naruto over the head, hearing a small crack as his fist met with bone. It wasn't right that he himself was hurting, he was bashing up Naruto, he shouldn't be hurting. Not this much.

Sasuke took a deep breath, eyes almost tearing as Naruto groaned, unable to dodge his next hit against his chin. The blonde fell back, eyes wide with surprise as he collapsed against the branch behind him. Sasuke took a deep breath, watching as Naruto lifted his battered body and glared at him with pure anger.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!?" The same growling voice met his ears and he pressed a hand against his bruised forehead. "SASUKE!"

"Shut up, just--shut up!" Sasuke countered, earning a small yell of anger from the blonde.

He took small steps forward towards Naruto until he was within hands reach and hit him across the forehead. The blonde simply fell backwards, not bothering to fight back against the attack. "S-Sasuke, bastard, I cared about you" Sasuke hit him again, breath now coming out in pants. "Does that mean anything to you!?"

"NO!" A similar burning spread through his chest and he lowered his head, still punching Naruto as if he was his own enemy and not the boy just days ago he had bathed with. "Fight back Naruto! FIGHT BACK!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOUR MY FRIEND!" Sasuke could see tears starting to poodle in Naruto's eyes and his punches began to go slower. "YOUR MY FRIEND! YOUR MY FRIEND SASUKE!"

His fists were burning, blood splattered over the knuckles as he lifted back away from the beat up blonde, breathing deeply and hands twitching from strain. "No your not, I don't have friends" He managed out, taking a few steps away from the blonde. "It was a lie the whole time."

"Sasuke" Naruto groaned with pain as he lifted himself up the tree in to a standing position. "Sasuke, thats not true. You haven't killed me."

"I-I could Dobe" Sasuke took a deep breath in attempt to stop his fingers from twitching. "I tried to last time..."

"You still haven't...kill me if thats what you want" Naruto closed his eyes, then let his hands flop either side his body, leaving him completely defenseless. "Kill me Sasuke. Kill the only person who cared this much about you."

Sasuke felt his throat choke as he looked upon Naruto, completely defenseless and vulnerable to his attacks. Then why wasn't he attacking? Sasuke took a few steps towards Naruto, muscles spasming slightly from the other violent attack and stared down at the other with a unreadable expression. He lifted a hand to his own face and eyed the metallic smelling crimson liquid dripping down on to his clothes.

He stared at the blood for a little longer then put his hand back down, falling to his knees and lifting his hand. "Naruto, I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered, leaning forward.

The blonde jerked, eyes wide and fingers clutching at the bark beneath his fingers. Sasuke pressed his hands in to Narutos shirt and shivered, his lips pressed against Naruto's. He was whispering in to the kiss, sweet nothings and promises that would never have the chance to happen; Naruto let his muscles relax again as Sasuke pressed against him, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Even through the small blacks dots clouding his vision he could see Sasuke sobbing softly as he tasted the blood in his mouth. The blonde ninja smiled, even through the pain cascading throughout his body lifting a hand to pull Sasuke closer in to the kiss .

"Sasuke..."

All he could hear was sobbing.

"Naruto..."


	6. The ones we wish to remember

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Warning:** Swearing, violence, abuse, VIOLENCE.

**A/N:** FINALLY! An update. But unfortunately I'm quite cruel to Sasuke in this one, I'll be quite cruel to him in the next one too, simply because he is a bastard and he deserves it. Pah, I get angry at my own Writing!Sasuke. XDD; Augh, but now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, because both of them are going to end up in—well anyway, can't give that way, it'd ruin my won-der-ful plot too much. Mmm, but I tell you, Sasuke's going to be a little 'Naru-obsessive' over the next few days. He needs Naruto.

You be awaiting the next chapter, yes? Feel free to suggest ideas, like, what I should do to Sasuke. Hahahhah.

Bai.

(P.S. Sasuke is wracked with guilt in this one, because he has finally realized that Naruto loves him, and he loves Naruto aaaannnddd, he just screwed up his chance to have a happy life.)

---

**Chapter six (LOLOL, I forgot to change it on the other ones):**

The ones we wish to remember

---

_"YOUR MY FRIEND! YOU'RE MY FRIEND SASUKE!"_

_"Kill me Sasuke. Kill the only person who cared this much about you."_

_"Sasuke…"_

He couldn't believe how much it hurt to realize what Naruto meant to him.

He loved him.

He _loved_ him.

"Naruto, d-dobe, get up…" Sasuke gave a choked gasp and pulled the blonde up against his shoulder, desperate to give the other some leverage. "Dobe…?" Tears we're running down his face, and now, he was too frightened to bother wiping them away. He had to choose, either head back to the village and get the crap beat out of him by Tsunade and possibly Sakura, but get Naruto healed, or risk Naruto's life and search for the other nearest town. Sasuke frowned, desperation clutching at his mind.

"God, Oh god…I messed up…"

He wouldn't let Naruto die, but he didn't want to get beat to a pulp either.

When his blue eyed partner whimpered, coughing on to his blood soaked shirt, he pulled him in to his arms and was off towards Konoha within seconds. Risking Naruto's life—again—wasn't something he was willing to do.

He had gotten Naruto in to his condition and it was up to him to get him out.

By the time the village had come in to view Sasuke's breathing was ragged, almost as forced as Naruto's, and his legs were burning from running through the tree branches that littered the outskirts of Konoha.

He threw himself forward, almost tripping over a few tree branches, and entered the village as quickly as his legs would allow him. Villagers' instantly turned their head towards him, eyes wide as they looked over Sasuke's new figure. He even heard a few familiar voices yell out his name.

Worried. "Sasuke, what are you—"

Surprised. "What the hell, Sasuke!"

Lazy. "Huh?"

Ignoring everyone the best he could Sasuke made his way towards the hospital, clutching Naruto against his chest as if he were a broken doll. He needed to find a doctor, and he needed to find one now! Naruto seemed to be getting worse and worse by the minute.

Letting a small frustrated growl fall from his lips he kicked open the hospital doors and pushed through the people waiting inside.

"I need a healer!" He yelled throughout the room, clambering forward with Naruto still perched in his arms. "Get me Tsunade! Get me someone!" A few of the children that had been waiting to be seen began to cry or rush to their parents, afraid of the tall blood covered stranger yelling at them. When Sasuke got no reply, he huffed angrily and ran down a different hallway. There had to be someone who could help!

"S-Sasuke!" A familiar tone reached his ears and he paused, eyes widening as he turned and looked over to familiar pink bubblegum hair. Sakura, Sakura was a healer. Naruto had mentioned it…Sasuke took his chances and ran over to the female Ninja.

"No time to talk, Naruto! He's injured!" Sasuke pulled Naruto against his chest, eyes narrowed in determination. If Sakura wouldn't help him, no one would. "Sakura, listen to me, I know I've been gone for a long time but-please, Naruto's hurt." Sakura seemed to sense the pleading in his voice and quickly motioned towards the third room in the hall.

Without hesitation Sasuke bounded in to the room, the blond still clutched desperately in his arms. The room was empty, uninhabited, apart from a small bed—that could possibly have been used as an operation table—Sasuke saw nothing of importance. But perhaps that was because Naruto was blocking his mind…? He literally threw the blond on to the covers before quickly stumbling back towards the door.

No Tsunade. No help. He looked back to Sakura and frowned, watching as her lightly blue coated hands went over Naruto's blood stained chest, slowly healing the many indents Sasuke had made. She wasn't doing it quick enough, there needed to be more, Naruto needed to live.

He _needed_Naruto.

Sasuke, in desperation, exited the room and looked down each of the hallway ends, finding it almost completely empty—save for the few who had come wandering.

"Sakura, where is Tsu—" Speak of the devil. Something hard connected with his cheek and he flew backward, a loud yelp escaping his lips as he connected with the wall and slid down it, leaving a light red mark where his back had been. His ribs moved painfully against each other, but after a minute of rasping, he managed to look up at Tsunade.

"Y-you…" He said weakly, head dipping forward. "Naruto…h-he needs help. I-I…I hurt him…"

There was silence, then Tsunade moved from Sasuke's front and in to the operating room, gasping at what she saw. Naruto, bloody, beaten, it didn't look like he would last much longer. And by his chakra levels, It didn't seem like he wanted to…

Tsunade calmed and closed her eyes. How could Sasuke have done this? After all Naruto had sacrificed to keep him alive…

"Call the guards" She was aware her voice was cracking, but that didn't mean it sounded any less demanding that it usually did. The few people around her obeyed and we're off within seconds, save for Sakura who was currently attempting to mend Naruto's broken ribs.

Sasuke, on the other hand, (Now that Naruto was safe) was attempting to get as far away from the operating room as possible, as he knew guards would soon come and take him away—take him back to that god forbidden room. His fear spiked as he heard the familiar pounding of multiple feet. He was too late; there was no point in trying to escape now.

A hand grabbed him around the mouth and pulled him back, giving another Konoha ninja the chance to wrap a familiar silky blindfold around his head, covering his vision once more. He couldn't help but let out a shuddered breath as they forced him in to a kneeling position and tied his hands, making sure to make it as uncomfortable as possible for him.

He had brought this upon himself, he reminded, he deserved it. Sasuke groaned as the hands pulled him up in to a standing position, then without hesitation, one kneed him in the back and forced him to stumble forward. Now it was just a question of how much punishment he'd end up receiving.

"Did Tsunade specify what Konoha cell to put him in?" Sasuke breath hitched at hearing this, and he attempted to pull away.

Like hell he was going to get put in a cell with the very ninja he had beaten and arrested—he end up dead, or want to be dead by morning! Unfortunately the ninja dragging him didn't seem to sympathize with this and pulled him forward, ignoring whatever sounds of discomfort he made with each pull.

It was now that he truly, truly regretted hurting Naruto. But he deserved it. Sasuke Mentally swore to himself. He deserved it…It was his fault Naruto was dieing, if he hadn't attacked him and put him in a critical condition, perhaps he could have stayed with him…as a lover, not a friend.

But he knew now that Naruto wouldn't forgive him, not after what he had done.

"Naruto…" He whispered, although the men dragging him ignored his every word. He wasn't sure where he was now, the ground had changed, and the hospital floor was no longer under his feet, but now cool cement was. Sasuke frowned from under the blindfold and lifted his head, attempting to hear the Konoha ninja's voices. Wait—Sasuke blinked.

They weren't the guards voices.

He could hear chattering, laughing, but it wasn't the guards, it was other prisoners. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as the guards finally came to a stop. "Tell me where I am" He demanded, although fear was evident in his voice.

In answer, the guard simply chuckled and threw him forward—right in to the prison bars, causing him to gasp and squirm uncomfortably. When a click sounded he bit down on his tongue and shuffled against the guard behind him—who unfortunately had his knee pressing quite hard against his lower back, stopping him from moving even the slightest bit.

"Enjoy yourself kid, you'll be in here for a long time" The knee was soon replaced by a hand, and Sasuke found himself been shoved in to a cell, and by the way everyone silenced at his entry, he could tell his days in the jail were NOT going to be fun.

"Wait…Nar--" _Naruto…Naruto, is he alright…_

Sasuke stumbled forward a few steps, then fell to his knees, his hands still tied behind his back and blindfold still in place. Unless the people he was been forced to bunk with were kind enough to remove his bindings and blindfold, he doubted he'd be able to see or move properly for awhile.

"Well, what do we have here, the famous Sasuke Uchiha?" Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIIIT. Sasuke fell back in to a sitting position and curled his knees up to his chest, trying with difficulty to remove the blindfold from his face. At least if he could see his attacker, he would be able to dodge whatever punches of kicks that sent at him. Footsteps—multiple footsteps for that matter—sounded and he struggled up on to his feet. "I thought you were dead…" Sasuke couldn't get in a reply before a fist balled up his shirt and brought him forward. "I celebrated that day, the day someone told me you we're dead, but I guess this is even better."

Despite panic rising in his mind, Sasuke glared from under his blindfold and pushed a fake smirk on to his lips. "And what makes you think I care?" Sasuke answered as bluntly as possible, his head arched back in an attempt to escape the breath that fell upon his face.

"So you don't remember me. Perhaps I should give you a hint." He felt a hand dig rather violently in to his stomach and twist. In an attempt to hide his discomfort Sasuke took a deep intake of air through clenched teeth and closed his eyes, fingers tightening against their bonds. How was this supposed to help him remember!? "Do you remember Orochimaru? Do you remember the one person he trusted most? No?" The hand was getting rather painful now. In fact, Sasuke was sure the tear that fell down his cheek could have been blood. "How about the name Kabuto, I bet that rings some bells."

"W-what?" Sasuke hadn't meant his voice to sound so frightened, but he thought Naruto had _killed_ Kabuto, not let him roam free in a cage. The last he had heard was that Kabuto had gone crazy, and had even gone as far as to implant Orochimaru inside himself. This was not good. _Thiswasnotgood._ He blinked a few times and tried to pull away, but obviously in his position that wasn't going to happen.

"Then of course, you remember killing Orochimaru."

Sasuke was sure his stomach was going to be ripped out then and there, but no such thing happened, instead the hand loosened and pushed him backward—right in to another god damn prisoner.

When he heard a chuckle and two arms wrapped around his neck, he knew the day wasn't going to end well.

"Now, Sasuke, how about I show you how _much_ I've missed you."

Sasuke bit in to his lip and awaited the pain that would undoubtedly come. _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…_

"_Naruto_..."


End file.
